Zombie on an unknown island
by SakuraDarkside
Summary: Lucy left one day to train.5 years later she comeback with 4 companions asking for Fairy Tail help. What help do they really need and why does her 4 companions treat her like a captain?Read to find out. Rate T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The favor, The mission and The plan

It has been 5 years since Lucy left but when she return, there's are 4 other people with her and she wear like an army same with two of them.

_Flashback_

_I was talking with Lissana when the guild door open. There stood the girl that I had been looking for the past 5 years and 4 stranger._

"_Lucy!"I heard Mira said. Everyone in the guild is quite and shock before all of us burse into cheers. She smile a little and then ask ,"Where is master? I had something urgent that I need to talk to him."_

"_He is in his office."Mira answered._

"_thanks. Riko! Ryuu! You two stay here Lina and Sheila come with me."Lucy odered_

"_Hai" they all said_

_When Lucy when into master office I heard one of them said something weird._

"_Oi, Ryuu let's go and bought a lot of beer, handkerchiefs, rubber band, and a lot of armor." The one with spiky red hair said to the one with flat black hair one._

"_Good idea. We also need supply to kill all of `them' anyway." and then they ran out of the guild before I can ask them what do they mean by killing them. _

_Flashback end_

Now here I am trying to think what those two boys mean.

* * *

><p><span>Lucy P.O.V<span>

When I was in front of master office I knock and wait till master voice tell me to come in. I signal Lina and Sheila to followed me in.

"Ah Lucy! you came back. Who are those girl behind you?"He ask me.

"They are my friend from the unknown island. The one with long wavy purple hair is Lina and the one with shoulder length curly ginger hair is Sheila. But we did'nt come here to have a chat. We come to ask for a favor."I say

"Well then, what kind of favor would you want for you to come all the way here?" he ask.

"We need a few people to help us kill the dead and safe the survivors."

"Kill the dead? Why do you need to kill the dead when they already dead?"he ask

"It was becouse they will reawaken as a monster and made the other human be the same as them. They made us human turn into them by biting and scratching. If any of us get bit or scratch we will had to kill them. I know after hearing this you might not let we take any-"

"It's fine. Lets go and tell them and then ask them who want to follow you all shall we."

"Okay"

Normal P.O.V.

When Lucy and her companion go out from master office follow by master everyone turn quite."All of you there something that Lucy had to say and when she done talking I want two team to come forth and I dont care which team but please help her. If you all understand, then Lucy please explain the situation." master said.

"Hai. Well then the situation is serius so please listen.

Time skip

"Now you all understand, two team that would like to follow us please come forth." Lucy said. Then team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear came forth and said "Our team will follow you."

"Thank you team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear." After Lucy done talking the door burst open an there stood Ryuu and Riko while pulling a wagon in.

"Oi Lucy we got lot of armor here mind helping us pack all this armor."

"understood lets go Lina Sheila."

"What kind of armor did you guys bought anyway?" Lucy ask them.

"Well we got 14 Bazuka, 14 sniper, 14 MP5, 14 Revolver, 2 Katana and 14 MP7. We also bought a few dinemites, tracking missel and 7 knife." Riko said.

"**Why did you guys bought so much armored!**" all of them yell ecxept Lucy, Lina, Sheila and Ryuu.

"There are still guns that we did'nt said yet like assault rifles, light machine guns, sniper rifles, shotguns, machine pistol, handguns and launchers. All kind of gun in the list we got are 14. So we all can use them."again Riko said.

"Thats not the point! How the hell are we going to carry all those shit?" Gageel said.

"By using magical backpack." Lucy answere boldly."Even thought the island block our magic the backpack can still be use. If you all understood let's discuss the plan."

"okay now what's the plan?"Erza ask.

"We going to use a military plane and park it somewhere protected, the we going to walk to the place where the suvivors are."Lucy told them.

"Why didnt we just stop at where the suvivors are?" Gray ask

"Because it will atract the dead. The dead cannot see so they tract us using the sound we made. So, if you all understood wait for us on top of the guild building at 7 a.m. and make sure you pack something important only." Lucy explain.

"Hai!" all said in unision.

**_To be continue..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The battle to save the survivors

"When will Lucy come." Lissana ask for the second time.

"How the hell should I know. She told us to come at 7 in the morning but she still didn't come and it is already 7:15 a.m."Natsu answer

"Maybe she got something to do that's why she late."Jet said. Then a big shadow cover all of them. When they look up they saw a big military plane **(That was use to** **bring soldier to the war zone)** with the door open reaveling Lucy and her 4 companions wearing a military cloth with a few blood stain. Everyone gape at the sight and Natsu is becoming sick becouse of his motion sickness.

"Did it has to be that big?And you dont starn puking by seeing that plane you flame head!"Gray yell. Natsu just groan in respons.

"Stop yellling and get up here!"Lucy that said everyone climbe the stair made of rope **(exept Natsu who were slumpe on Erza shoulder. All of their backpack were given to Lucy after they finish packing yesterday and safely on board the plane.)** that appere when Gray were yelling.

**In the plane**

"I'm never going to -ugh- ride plane - ugh- again."Natsu mutter with all his might.

"You always say that even though you were saying train than plane." Droy said.

"It's the same thing Droy."Jet said.

"Natsu. Here drink this potion." Lucy said while handing him the so call potion.

"Thanks"When Natsu almost want to trow it away but by seeing Lucy menancing glare that seem to say -drink it or you die-, he had no choice but to drink the discusting liquid."What is this potion it taste like dirt that had been put lots of vegetable and been process many time." Natsu comment.

"It's true. But you didn't even have any motion sickness anymore correct?"Lucy ask

"Now that you say it, I didn't feel sick anymore right now. But did you have to put all that stuff to made this liquid? You can just use magic anyway."Natsu scold

"You are right, but did you forget that magic cant be use in that island?"At that question everyone became glum.

"We forget."Everyone said in unison.

"And I though I can use my armor so I wouldn't get bitten. But right now all I were is the same cloth like Lucy wear."Erza mutter.

"As do all of us. We all think we can use magic to defend our selfe."Levy said for everyone.

"Well it's not my fault. I already explain this stuff to you all yesterday, so its your own fault." again Lucy said.

"Captain!"Lina called.

"What's wrong?"Lucy ask her.

"We had reach the island but we still didn't reach the place to stop yet captain!" Lina spoke to Lucy using a soldier voice.

"Goood to know. But please stop calling me captain instead of my name." Lucy said.

"I can't maam! It is what we all had to call you even if you disegree."Lina said again.

"Very well then please open the door." Lucy order.

"Yes Maam."Lina salute. She went to the the place where Ryuu and Riko are controling the plane and press the open door button. Soon the door is open.

"Thank's Lina."Lucy said. Then she went to the open door and call for the both team and said" You guys might want to see what you will be fighting" When all went to beside her everyone turn pale. In the city they were in had lot of the undead. The undead was blind like what Lucy said but their cheek was torn, their teeth were sharp and big **(if you read high school of the dead you know how they look like)**, they seem to walk toward a drunk guy that seem to just got out of a bar after a long time. He was singing and does not know what was going on around him even though this chaos already happen for almost a month. All of the monster gather around him and started feeding on his flesh. It doesn't take long for Wendy, Lissana and Levy to screem. The undead all look at them and started runing or rather walking.

"You idiot now they had started coming after us!" Lucy yell loud enough for only them heard it. She ran to her backpack and take a dinamite.

"Lina after I throw this close the door!" Lucy command. She light the dinamite and threw it far from close the door right before the dinamite start to blow up.

"We barely escape that bomb." Erza mutter.

"Why did you had to set that bomb anyway?"Natsu ask.

"Well then, if you ant to die you can just said so. Then when we arrive at the place we suppose to land we been outnumber by them!"Lucy yell in fury

"But if you set the bomb we also going to be dead or outnumber by them."Natsu yell back. Lissana though that Lucy will be losing this little fight of them but how wrong can she be.

"You know what, I throw the bomb at the apposite dirrection we're going. So they are going toward wear the bomb explode and that place going to be very dangerous anyway. The survivors had been inform of the place they need to go so that the place we need to go. You can't just blame me alone when they are the one screeming."Lucy said in serios tone while pointing at the three girl.

"Of course they were going to screem. The monster feed on human flesh!"

"That's what they need to see!"

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"They need to know what situation they were in and what kind of think they need to fight. They had to try and live a nightmare until we leave the island!And that if we escape."With that said Lucy walk away from them toward her were shock to heard that sentens leave her mouth. Natsu was the first to recover from the shock, so he follow her.

**With Natsu and Lucy**

"Hey Lucy"Natsu call Lucy who is busy checking her stuff.

"What? I'l already told you what you had to know so what n-"

"I'm sorry"Natsu said before Lucy could finnish her sentens."I'm sorry for saying something like that without thinking what kind of situation we're in. But do you need to have a negetive site?"Natsu ask her.

"Human need both site to make everything stable."

"Okay then. Would you mind telling me why you leave 5 year's ago Lucy?"

"Absolutely no. I dont want to talk about it nor hear about it understood?"

"Fine."

"Good. And go check your gear we almost reach the destination. Tell everyone else to do the same."

"Hai,hai."Natsu wave her of. Little did they know that a white hair girl is watching them with anger in her eye.

When they reach the destination, they take their bag and put some weapons around their body.

"Now everyone had take the stuff you need we can go now."

"Before that may I ask you a question?" Lissana ask as politely as she can to make them belive that she's an angel.

"What is it?"Lucy ask with her cold tone as always.

"You seem to know lot about the citizen on this island mind telling us who they really are."Lissana said again.

"They are Marine officer that was kept on this island without any weopen for them to protect their selfe."Lucy answer

"And you had come here to become the hero?"Lissana said in a mocking tone.

"I'l already explain what we need to do. Other reason I want to kill those monster is to get revenge for my friend. Now stop asking question and let's go."Lucy said

"Okay." When they got out from the protected area they close it and lock it. They walk a few meter from that place and they meat a group of those zombie. Lucy and Ryuu was the first to start attacking them by slicing them into two until remain only one of them.

"guhh!" The zombie crawle toward Lucy becouse half of it body part had gone missing. Natsu was getting ready to shoot the zombie but Lucy step on its face and crush it. Blood stain are everywhere around them especially Lucy and Ryuu. Their cloth was drench by the zombie blood that it start dripping to the ground.

"The battle had started. We can no longer turn back. The suvivor live were in our hand' will rely on us now. We can't lose the battle."Lucy said with determination.

_**To be continue**_


End file.
